1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for a one-way clutch. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a supporting structure for a one-way clutch arranged between a stator of a torque converter for transmitting torque from an engine to a transmission via fluid and a shaft at the transmission.
2. Background Information
A torque converter, which serves to transmit a torque from an engine to a transmission, includes a front cover to which torque is inputted from an engine, a fluid actuator (fluid operating chamber), which incorporates therein an impeller, a turbine and a stator, and a one-way clutch provided at an inner-peripheral end of the stator.
In the torque converter configuration as described above, torque is transmitted from the engine to a member of the transmission via the front cover and the fluid actuator.
JP2006-170345A discloses therein a torque converter where annular-shaped plates are arranged at both axial sides of a one-way clutch respectively. A snap ring is firmly attached to an outer-peripheral end of the annular plate.
In the torque converter disclosed in JP2006-170345A, the annular plates are positioned relative to the stator by a snap ring. Positioning of the annular plates relative to the stator using the snap ring, however, requires a groove formed at the stator. The groove is specifically designed to receive the snap ring, thereby causing the structure of the torque converter to be complicated and, as a result, increases manufacturing cost.
A need thus exists for a supporting structure for supporting a one-way clutch, which positions an annular plate relative to the stator without using a snap ring and a groove at the stator, and wherein the groove is formed to receive the snap ring.